Kill Time
by cooliochick5
Summary: Basically a bunch of one shots of how the Young Justice members kill time after finishing a test first.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I came up with this after finishing a test and sitting there with nothing to do. I have a ton of ideas, and I'll try to post them a.s.a.p!**_

_**Disclaimer: i own nothing**_

_****_Of course Wally's favorite subject was science, which only made sense that he finished the science test in five minutes flat. The only problem was that he still had another twenty minutes until the test was over, leaving him with nothing to do. Reaching for his pencil and spare pencil that he had on his desk, the speedster soon found himself using them as drum sticks, whack his books and desk like a drum. In no time at all, another one of Wally's friends finished his test and picked up on what the speedster was doing, and began to tap two pencils together, as if he were a metronome. After about five minutes another of Wally's friends finished and joined in as well, running her pencil along the binding of her notebook for a washboard sound. The final member joined when the quiet kid in class picked up his own pencil, pushed hard on a piece of note book paper, and began scribbling back and fourth, creating a "record scratch" of sorts. By now pencil music filled the air.

"West, Cain, Dembroski, Rosso, there is a test going on!" Their teacher scolded just as the bell rang.

"Well, that was awesome." Wally said, getting out of there before he got punished, "Same time tomorrow?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So, Raise your hand if you do any of this in class *raises hand, totally guilty* enjoy, you detention birds!**_

Of course, math was Dick's best subject, so it was only likely that he finished his test first. But that's the problem, when you finish first, you really can't do anything, talk, pass notes, ext. So after about five seconds of nothing to do, Dick simply slid his phone half way out of his pocket and began texting upside down. He did that for about five minutes, texting no one in particular, Wally, and some of his friends from school, but texting and having to crane you neck at the same time begins to hurt, so Dick completely slid his phone out of his pocket and flipped it the right way, keeping it level with his leg so it couldn't be seen. This went on for awhile as well but ended the same way. Throwing his backpack onto his desk, Dick began to text behind it, pretending to be looking for something within the bag. But, he couldn't continue with that. By now, half the class had finished the test, and Dick returned his phone to his pocket. Within a minute later, the bell rang. Checking his phone one more time at his locker, Dick was shocked to see a text from Bruce.

**B: Why are you texting at school?**

**D: Why are you textng at work, and for the record, HOW!**

**B: My co-worker is typing this for me.**

**D:...Bruce, you're a loser.**

**B:...Dick, you're grounded.**


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis had completed her test, turned it in, and was now staring at the clock, completely bored. It wasn't long until she saw Barb, Bett, and Dick finish as well.

'So bored!' She wrote on a scrap of paper, sliding the note over to Dick.

'Ya' He replied.

Seeing that this conversation was going no where, Artemis sent yet another note, but to Barb this time.

'I guess Grayson doesnt talk much, huh' She said

'I guess' Barb replied. This time, it was Bett who gave Artemis a note.

'Of course Grayson finished first, he's such a smartass'

But, then Dick replied to his note, saying, 'Barb can be such a nosy bitch'

Closely followed by Barb's note, saying 'Bett is such a whore, she always has to know what's going on.'

In an act of confusion, Artemis replied with the same "Ya" phrase, and sent all the notes off again. Seconds later, there was a mix of argues.

"What do you mean I'm a bitch!"

"I'm not a smartass, I'm just smarter than you!"

"Really! Calling me a whore!"

"What the hell are you guys talking about!" Artemis exclaimed. Turns out, she had mixed up the notes.

_**Later on in detention:**_

"This is all Grayson's fault!" Bett wrote in another note, trying to send it to Artemis.

"Artemis started it." Dick tried sending to Bett.

"Bett is totally responsible for this!" Barb was going to send the note to Artemis.

"Barb was the first to start screaming." Artemis was going to send to Dick, but of course, that didn't happen. The notes got switched up again, and the four started arguing, right there and then in detention. See kids, this is why you don't send notes after a test. Atleast, not to multiple people.


	4. Chapter 4

Megan had finished her test in record time, and was now trying to think of something to do. After about ten minutes of nothing, she looked around the room, and saw a group of girls braiding their hair. Thinking it looked simple, Megan decided to try.

_**Ten Minutes Later:**_

_****_After almost 100 braiding attempts, Megan wound up with a tangled mess. She sighed heavily, and started trying to fix her hair. She then felt a small tug at the back of her head.

"Conner?" She turned her head to see her boyfriend putting her hair back in five beautiful braids.

"What, it seemed simple."


	5. Chapter 5

Conner had just finished his test, and was now sitting in his desk, bored out of his mind. He couldn't help but over-hear multiple conversations going on, but one in particular made him think.

'What are Megan and those girls doing?" He through, watching them takes strands of hair, and twist them into a rope like pattern.

"Look at Megan, I've never seen a braid get to messed up before." One girl said.

"A braid?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, see." The girl said showing him how a braid was done. It seemed easy, but Conner had one problem. His hair wasn't long enough. But Megan's was!

He took a few strands of hair, and being careful not to tug, began braiding Megan's hair.

_**Ten Minutes Later:**_

"Conner?" Megan turned her head to see her boyfriend putting her hair back in five beautiful braids.

"What, it seemed simple." He said inoccently.

Megan only stared. What a weirdo.


	6. Chapter 6

Since Garth and Tula got together, Kaldur seemed a little more on edge around them. Today just put him even mroe on the edge.

They had to take a test over ten spells they had learned over the course of a year. Kaldur had fisihed early, and was waiting at his table, waiting for Garth and Tula to finish. When he looked up, he made an angering discovery.

Garth and Tula weren't even trying to take the test, they were staring at eachother, smiling like a bunch of crackheads.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? THERES A TEST, AND YOU GUYS ARE JUST STARING AT EACHOTHER!" Kaldur exclaimed.

"But we're in lov-." Tula began, when Kaldur sprang from his desk.

"YOU GUYS ARE PATHETIC!" he shouted, leaving the room.

And that, my dear readers, is what the Young Justice do after taking a test.


End file.
